


Christmas Kink Day Eight: Mycroft/Greg

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Kink [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, gift wrapping, house decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for holiday cheer and giving, and maybe a bit of kinky sex. Greg is in for a surprise this year, when everyone gets together to make his Christmas kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time again, when everyone starts posting Christmas Singles. This year I am going to do 25 days of Christmas. Each day I will post a new One-shot of some of my favorite pairing, with lot and lots of sex. I hope you all enjoy.

Greg found himself tired and somewhat annoyed, it was normal for some of the officers to stay fort eh holidays, someone had to work them… Just in case. The issue was that ever since his wife left him he has been staying every year. Not once has he had a normal Christmas, it’s always spent in the precinct. Greg supposes he shouldn’t be all that mad; it is kinda hard to go home and have some fun when all that awaits you is an empty house and nothing else. In fact this was quite a lot better than his empty house, his UN festive house. His home that had barely anything in it at all.  
He sighed, there was no tree, no gifts, no lights, and nothing at all lay in his dinky little apartment but a bed, couch, a TV, and the essentials to eating and cooking. So nothing really, and Greg had never really thought of getting anything else, he never has anyone over. He really only has a few friends, and none of them have ever wanted to come over. So it shouldn’t bother him, but it does. This year he was volunteered for the job, he really didn’t have any say in it.  
Mycroft watched Greg slump at his desk for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He couldn’t red Greg’s mind but he got the feeling that something was quite wrong with the man. He didn’t seem to be his jollies person that he knew the man was. In fact every time this year came around he would become quiet and sad, the joy would leave the man.  
Mycroft decided that this would be no good; he was going to surprise the man, by waiting for him when he got home. The thought did cross his mind that maybe he wouldn’t be welcome, but that thought quickly evaporated. So onward Mycroft went; he picked up some food and cake, because you couldn’t have a get together without cake, and drinks.  
As his car approached Greg’s house he noted that there were lights on. He bit his lip and quietly maneuvered up the stairs to the shack of an apartment. From the other side of the door he could hear noises. Just as he was about to turn back, maybe he had been wrong maybe Greg wouldn’t be lonely for Christmas this year at all, the door swung open.  
“Who are you,” questioned an annoying voice that Mycroft recognized as Sally Donavan.  
“A friend of Gregory’s,” Mycroft stated quietly, “I was just leaving.”  
Sally frowned, “No you aren’t come on in, and you can help.”  
Mycroft raised a questioning eye brow, “Help with what.”  
Another voice was hear over the chatter, this one was softer and nicer, “We are helping the Detective inspector get into the holiday spirit.”  
Mycroft recognized this one as Molly Hooper, but he didn’t say anything as Sally dragged him in shutting the door behind them. As they entered what Mycroft assumed to be Greg’s living room he saw what they had meant. Molly was hanging up garland while it looked as if John was setting up a Christmas tree. Mycroft paused as he saw John, this was one person that he knew would recognize him and would question his reasoning for being here.  
“John, our extra guest is here,” called out Sally.  
Mycroft held his breath while John turned from what he was doing. As John looked him over a wicked smile appeared on the mans face. It was a cured looking thing.  
“Sherlock informed me that there where cameras in the precinct. The only person that would ever do such a thing would be you,” John said with a smile.  
Mycroft frowned but didn’t say anything. He would have to have the camera’s moved now… that was going to be quite a pain. As he quietly watched the others go back to what they were doing he noted that none of them seemed bothered by what John had said. If they were they had already gotten it off their chest to John or Greg… was he in on this.  
As if they could sense what he was thinking they all seemed to stop at the same time. The room looked more festive and there were even gifts under the tree.  
John laughed a good hearted laugh, “Looks like Christmas is going to come early for Greg.”  
Molly chipped up in a good hearted way, “Only one more gift to go… did you bring the things Sally.”  
Sally nodded her head and smiled an evil smile. Mycroft at that very moment felt very, very small. All eyes in the room turned towards him. He began to back away from the group; their eyes followed his every step.  
“Alright girls, begin faze Myc.”  
Sally and Molly nodded their head at once both heading for Mycroft. He didn’t get very far, as if seemed that the girls knew that he might make a run for it. With both of his arms secured tightly in their hands they began dragging him through the flat, all the way to what he assumed was Greg’s bedroom.  
It was much more comfy looking than the rest of the room. A large bed sits in within it holding lots of pillows and blankets. On the other side of the room near the closet sat a heater that looked well used and loved. Books and paper cover the floor on one side in a neat pile that makes Greg look more like a human than the rest of his home did.  
Mycroft looked about the room with astonishment but was cut short when a bag was shoved into his arms.  
“Put this on.”  
Mycroft looked into the bag and flushed, “What… no.”  
John smirked looking at Mycroft from the door way, “If you don’t put it on. I am sure the girl will gladly help you into it.”  
Mycroft face flushed more and he bit his lip, “Fine I will put it on… but only if you leave.”  
John nodded his head and Molly and Sally both left the room giving Mycroft space to change.  
It didn’t take long for Mycroft to change into the lingerie; he only seemed to need assistance with tying it up. John though it was quite entertaining that Mycroft knew what he was doing.  
“Now what,” Mycroft asked in a small voice as he tried to hide as much of him as possible.  
John looked him over with a knowing eye, “Now we gift wrap you.”

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and it's not even Christmas time anymore but as promised here is the last chapter of My Mycroft and Greg Christmas day Kink.

_Mycroft looked about the room with astonishment but was cut short when a bag was shoved into his arms._  
“Put this on.”  
_Mycroft looked into the bag and flushed, “What… no.”_  
_John smirked looking at Mycroft from the doorway, “If you don’t put it on. I am sure the girl will gladly help you into it.”_  
_Mycroft face flushed more and he bit his lip, “Fine I will put it on… but only if you leave.”_  
_John nodded his head and Molly and Sally both left the room giving Mycroft space to change._  
_It didn’t take long for Mycroft to change into the lingerie; he only seemed to need assistance with tying it up. John though it was quite entertaining that Mycroft knew what he was doing._  
_“Now what,” Mycroft asked in a small voice as he tried to hide as much of him as possible._  
_John looked him over with a knowing eye, “Now we gift wrap you.”_  
Mycroft didn’t know how he felt about this, “What do you mean giftwrap me?”  
John smiles, “Don’t worry. Greg will be home soon. You won’t be wrapped for long. I am sure that once he sees you… well.”  
The wink that John gives him makes Mycroft twitch and flush. With him distracted the girls attacked forcing him down onto the bed tying bows and ribbons around his arms, wrists and legs. Mycroft flushes but doesn’t try to fight it if only to make the girls happy. He doesn’t know how this will go over with Greg. It was true that he was head over heals in love with the Detective but he wasn’t sure if the man felt the same way. He wasn’t even sure if he saw him any way other than an annoyance. He did make the man's life a little more difficult.  
Just as the girls were leaving Molly turned back smiling happily, “Don’t worry he’ll be home soon. No worries. He will love this.”  
Mycroft nods his head but he doesn’t feel that this is the truth. He hears the door close and he tries to calm all his fears. This could go very wrong or very right it was all in the matter of time. Mycroft didn’t know how long he laid in the bed waiting for the door to open again and Greg to come home to him and to the christmas wrapped apartment.  
He was asleep when the door finally opened and Greg trudged through. It had been a long eventful night. Now around one in the morning on Christmas day. He blinked as he looked around at his cheerfully lit home. He sighed as he pulled his shoes off shutting of the christmas lights; and heading towards his room.  
What Greg wasn’t expecting was to find a sleeping Mycroft in his room in what he believed to be ribbon and bows. Greg rubs his eyes before brushing his fingers through Myc’s hair. Mycroft stared blinking open his eyes catching Greg's eyes causing the man to flush.  
“Greg…”  
“Aren’t you a pretty sight, All tied up and waiting for me in my bed.”  
Mycroft couldn’t help the shudder that ran through his body as he flushed at Greg's words, “I… Merry Christmas?”  
It had come out more a question than a statement which made Greg chuckle, “Why yes Myc it does seem to be a Merry Christmas.”  
Mycroft shifted noting that his body seemed slightly heavy, “Greg,” he questioned softly.  
Greg seemed to note his worried tone, “Why don’t we get you out of all this ribbon and bows okay.”  
Mycroft nodded his head and so Greg started removing the ribbon from around the man's body rubbing some feeling back into his body. As more and More of Mycroft's body becomes revealed Greg becomes a little more frisky brushing his fingers against parts of Mycroft that makes the man breath hitch and after a while moan. When the moan leaves his lips Mycroft can’t believe himself and he finds himself curling on on himself pressing his face into the pillow facing away from Greg.  
“That was cute,” Greg says softly.  
Mycroft doesn’t respond just pulls himself further into himself.  
Greg crawls onto the bed running his fingers down Mycroft's back, “There isn’t anything to be ashamed of. The noises that you were making are adorable.”  
Mycroft shutters pulling his head out, “You don’t have to lie to me. I know how I sound.”  
“Like a sexy beast,” Greg asks with a soft whisper as he brushes a kiss into Mycroft's shoulder.  
Mycroft shakes his head, “No.. like a freak. Or just anything that isn’t sexy.”  
There are tears in his eyes and Greg can’t help but press his lips to each of Mycroft’s eyes trying to kiss away the tears.  
“I don’t think you sound stupid. I think that you sound amazing. And if I am the only one that gets to hear this sound then I should be the only one that counts. Don’t let what others tell you matter. Not here not now.”  
Mycroft nods his head but he isn’t one hundred percent sure this is the case. He still feels vulnerable and scared. As if Greg could read his mind he lays down next to him.  
“Why don’t we just sleep, nothing else. Just get some sleep. Maybe cuddle a bit. If you still aren’t feeling okay when we awake then we'll just pretend this never happened.”  
Mycroft looks over and Greg and nods his head. This hadn’t been how he had planned his night to go but this was better than nothing. Mycroft got comfortable while Greg changed into his night clothing. Then with a click of a switch darkness engulfed the room and Myc found himself curled up on Greg’s chest.  
When Greg awoke later that morning he was disappointed to find the bed empty and Mycroft gone. Greg was slow to get out of bed after that. He was disappointed to find that Mycroft would want things to back to the way that they use to be. He could live with that he just wished that he didn’t half to.  
He was so caught up in his mind that he missed the sounds coming from his kitchen and walked right into Mycroft while he was cooking. Greg blinked and looked up, “I thought you had left.”  
Mycroft flushes, “I am sorry Gregory. I was trying to make you breakfast in bed. I didn’t realize that I was taking so long.”  
Greg laughed a little, “Oh breakfast in bed hu?”  
Mycroft nodded his head, “Yes… If you would like that.”  
Greg smirks, “I would love that.”  
Mycroft nods his head and Greg can’t help but think how this was one of the best Christmas’s he has ever had, and he was glad that Mycroft was going to be there with him. For once he wouldn’t have to be alone. Mycroft couldn’t help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this one isn't quite like all the other ones but here ya go. The end has finally arrived. Thank you all for your love and support as you waited for me to finish this up and get the out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please comment, I will love you forever.


End file.
